So Much For Normal
by TwilightAndMaxRideLove13
Summary: What if Sam imprinted on Bella at the bonfire? What if she was still dating Edward, and Sam was dating Emily? What about Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Hey Bells." Jake said, taking my hand. I could hear Edward growl at this from his car on the other side of the border.

"Hey Jake." I grinned.

"C'mon, the bonfire's gonna start soon." He tugged my hand and began jogging.

"Jake!" I whined. "I can't run as fast as you!"

"Fine, you're asking for it though." He scooped me up and carried me bridal style.

"Jake!" I squealed, hitting his chest.

"You asked for it Bells." He chuckled and sped up when the beach came in view. "Guys!" He shouted. Everyone turned to us and grinned.

"Yo Jake!" One of them called.

"Hey bro!" Jake replied. He finally placed me on my feet when we got to the boys. I looked at Jake confused.

"Oh, right. Uh, Bells, this is Seth and Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, and you already know Quil Ateara and Embry Call. I don't know where Sam is, though… Guys, this is Bella." Jake introduced.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled at him. "Hey guys." A chorus of "Hey"s and "Hi"s sounded.

"Hey guys." A deep, sexy voice sounded from behind us. I turned and saw the most gorgeous man ever standing there.

"Hi." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hello." I looked up and finally locked gazes with him. His eyes were a dark chocolate, almost black. He froze and stared too, as though he only saw me. His face broke out in a soft grin as his eyes shifted from serious to friendly and almost… loving? I felt a blush lighting up my face and I finally broke off.

"So, Jake, what's this bonfire all about?" I asked.

"Our old legends… Well, not exactly legends, as you know, but still." He grinned at me and threw an arm over my shoulders. I heard a deep rumbling sound that sounded almost like a… growl? I shook it off and let Jake lead me over to the food. He piled his plate high with hot dogs and chips and I grabbed a hot dog and a handful of Doritos.

"Damn, Jake, you eat a lot." I said incredulously.

"You know it Bells." He joked, nudging my shoulder with his. He went over and plopped down on a log, leaving the only space open next to him in between him and Sam. I sat down and leaned on Jake, causing another growl to emanate from Sam. I furrowed my eyebrows at him when I saw he was trembling.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked softly, sitting up from next to Jake and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. He calmed visually and leaned into my touch.

"I-I'm fine." He said.

"SAMMY!" An annoying, high-pitched voice squealed. We all turned and saw an honestly beautiful woman running for Sam. He sighed exasperatedly and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey Emily." He responded.

"Who's that, baby?" She asked, looking at me as she sat on his lap.

"That's Bella, Chief Swan's girl." He smiled at me, which Emily didn't miss. She shot daggers at me.

"Oh really? How come I haven't seen you around here, Bella?" Emily hissed.

"I just moved to Forks a while ago, and I don't really talk to the pa-boys that often, just Jake." I said, leaning my head on Jake's shoulder.

"Oh?" Emily questioned again.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That's nice… So you are Jacob's girl?" She said, her gaze flickering between Sam and I.

"Emily." Sam growled lowly.

"What? It's just a question baby."

"Nah, not Jake's girl." I answered with a grin.

"Yet." Jake added in.

"Keep dreaming pup." I laughed, before catching myself and looking over at Emily. She, thankfully hadn't heard, or, if she had, she wasn't showing she had.

"So how are you connected to the group?" Emily asked, her smirk in place.

"Jake's my best friend," I started, but quickly added, "So are Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry." Seth cracked up and Sam, Paul, and Jared looked a little sad that they were cut out.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really." I answered.

"Why'd you move here?" Emily questioned.

"My mom wanted to move around with her boyfriend, but couldn't because she had to watch me, so I moved here to give her freedom." I answered.

"So she couldn't even do anything she wanted while you were around?"

"Emily." Sam threatened again, but louder.

"No, I wanna know."

"Emily." Sam said again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, Emily did the most idiotic thing you could ever do: She slapped Sam.

"You knock that shit off right now!" She said. He began trembling again. She was stupid enough to stay on his lap.

"Emily get your ass off of Sam, you idiot!" I hissed.

"Why should I?" She retorted.

"Fine, it's your face." I muttered. After about a minute, Sam stood up and threw Emily off of his lap. He leaped into the woods and phased.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, Emily?" I ask, exasperated.

"What? I only asked you questions." She says nonchalantly.

"And you fucking _slapped him. _That's the most idiotic thing you could've done!" I roll my eyes at her.

"How do you know? It's not like you _know _him. He's my soul mate, not yours, so why would you know anything?" She retorts.

"He _obviously _has anger issues!" I lie. Well, _duh, _ he has anger issues. He's a wolf.

"So? He shouldn't have been a fucking prick to me! He knows better than to treat me like that!" She rolls her eyes and looks at her nails. I grow even more mad at her and her idiot attitude towards Sam. I begin trembling and clench my hands in fists. Jake looks at me, kind of scared. He puts a hand on my arm and looks surprised.

"Bells, you're burning up... You're the same temperature as I am." He says, confused. I stand up and look at Emily before letting out an animalistic growl. I begin running at her but stop when I hear a resounding _crack! _and I collapse on the ground.

**Sam's POV **

"Hey guys." I say, standing behind Jake and who I assumed to be Bella. Jake turns around and Bella turns with him. She's surprisingly beautiful. Her long mahogany hair reaches her waist, her lips are full and pink, and her slightly tanned, but still pale, skin is graced by a rosy blush.

"Hello." She says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi." I answer. Her eyes slide up to meet mine and the world around me fades. Her eyes are a warm, light, chocolatey brown. Nothing else matters but her. I would do anything to protect her. My life, my light, my mate. I give her a soft smile, which she returns with her own shy one.

"So Jake, what's this bonfire about?" She asks. That starts a whole night of me being tempted to rip Jacob's arm off for touching my Imprint. Other than that, everything goes by fine. Except for when Emily arrives.

"SAMMY!" She squeals, running towards me. I sigh and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Emily."

"Who's this baby?" She asks, looking at Bella.

"This is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's girl." I shoot Bella a smile, which doesn't go unnoticed by Emily.

Emily then begins to ask Bella a slur of questions.

"So even your own mother can't do what she wants when you're around?"

"Emily." I growl, warning her for insulting my mate.

"It's just a question, Sammy."

"Emily." I warn again. She turns around and does something that shocks everyone: she _slaps _me.

"You knock that shit off right now!" She scolds. I begin trembling and I faintly hear Bella warn Emily to get off of me, but she doesn't listen. I throw Emily off of me and run to the forest, shifting once I got past the treeline. After a while of sitting and trying to calm down, I hear a loud _crack! _from the bonfire and a whimper before a new voice enters my mind.

(_Sam's thoughts are in underlined italics__ and __**Bella's thoughts are in bold italics.**__)_

**_What the hell?!_**

_Bella?_

**_Sam? What's going on?_**

_I-I think you're a werewolf._

**_But I'm not Quiliete...? _**

_Bella where are you?_

**_I'm running into the forest. Where are you?_**

_I'm by a lake in the middle._I show her an image of the lake I'm sitting at the edge of.

**_Oh I know where you are! I'll be right there._**She's silent for a while, until I hear the sound of paws running closer to where I am. I get up from my sitting position just as she breaks through the trees into the clearing.

_**Sam?**_She asks, but I'm mesmorized by her beauty. She has mahogany fur with red streaks on her paws and the end of her tail dipped in gold.

_**Sam?**_She tries again.

_Sorry. You're very beautiful, you know._She steps closer and looks me in my eyes and I know by the look in her eyes that she imprints on me, too.

_**Sam... What... What is this?**_She asks curiously.

_This, my dear Bella, is imprinting. If all this hadn't happened with Emily, it would have been explained at the bonfire tonight._I answer, mentally smiling at her.

_**So... What is imprinting?**_

_It's when a wolf finds his-or her-soul mate. He-or she-feels a pull towards the imprint._I explain. Her eyes widen.

_**B-but what about Emily? Or Edward?**_She asks. I growl loudly at Edward's name.

_Do you really want to stay with him? He's a leech. You won't be able to endure his stench._I snarl lowly.

_**How will I tell**_ _**him?**_She wonders.

_We'll deal with this later. I need you to think calm thoughts and try to phase back._After a couple tries, she phases and I avert my eyes respectfully. I run to the bonfire and bark once, signalling Jake to go in and get some clothes from inside. He jogs in my house and comes out with some of my sister Regina's old clothes and a pair of my cut off shorts. I put them in my mouth and run back to Bella. I drop the clothes and nudge her clothes towards her while going behind a tree to phase myself. I come back from behind the tree and see Bella fully dressed in the black tank top and blue shorts I had given her. She was beautiful before, but she was flat-out stunning now. She shot up from 5'7" to about 5'10", which was the perfect size for me to hold. Her curves had become more pronounced and she had tanned a bit more, her skin a creamy mocha colour. Her hair came down to her belly button and she was muscley, not in a body-builder way, more in a naturally strong way.

"Bella... You're even more gorgeous than you were before." I say, breathless.

"Thank you." She giggles, blushing. She ducks her head to hide her blush as I take her hand.

"Come on, let's get back to the pack."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I shouted out in pain as I dropped to the ground, but it came out as a howl.

_**What the hell?!**_

_Bella?_a new voice enters my head, one that I vaguely recognize.

_**Sam?**_I guessed. _**What's going on?**_

_I-I think you're a werewolf _He answered, unsure of himself.

_**But I'm not Quileute...? **_

_Bella, where are you?_

**_I'm running into the forest. Where are you?_**

_I'm by a lake in the middle. _A picture of a crystal clear lake, surrounded by trees, flashed in my mind. I instantly knew where it was. Jake had taken me there on one of our days hanging out.

_**Oh, I know where you are. I'll be right there.**_I started running in the direction of the lake and burst through the clearing in a matter of minutes. I looked up and see a pitch black wolf with dark brown eyes staring at me.

_**Sam?**_I asked, trying to get his attention, but he was too busy staring at my fur and everything about me. _**Sam?**_I tried again, and he finally looked up at my face, not really looking me in the eyes.

_Sorry. You're very beautiful, you know._He said kindly, finally looking in my eyes as I stepped closer to him. When I saw his gorgeous eyes, nothing else mattered to me as much as Sam did. The world around me stopped spinning and Sam and I were the only two alive right now.

_**Sam... What... What is this?**_I asked, gazing At him.

_This, my dear Bella, is imprinting. If all this hadn't happened with Emily, it would have been explained during the bonfire tonight._An image of the human Sam smiling flashed through my mind as Wolf Sam grinned a wolfish grin at me.

_**So... What is imprinting?**_I asked.

_It's when a wolf finds his-or her-soulmate. He-or she-feels a pull to the imprint._He explained while my eyes widened.

_**B-but what about Emily? Or Edward?**_He growled loudly at this and I cringed slightly, but he didn't notice.

_Do you really want to stay with him? He's a leech. You won't be able to endure his stench._He snarled.

_**How will I tell him?**_

_We'll deal with this later. I need you to think calm thoughts and try to phase back._After a few tries, I finally phased back and Sam looked away respectfully. He ran out of the woods and soon I heard him bark to Jake, who I heard go into Sam's house and get me some clothes. Sam ran back and dropped my clothes before taking his clothes with him behind a tree and phasing back. I changed into the black tank top and blue jean cut-offs. Soon, Sam came out dressed in only a pair of shorts and eyed me.

"Bella... You're even more gorgeous than you were before." Sam said, slightly breathless.

"Thank you." I giggled as I blushed and looked down. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Come on, let's get back to the pack." He said, pulling me towards the woods again. We began walking back to the bonfire, hand-in-hand, in a comfortable silence. When we finally made it back to the bonfire, Jake, Quil, and Embry were all trying to convince Emily that when she saw me shift, it was a dream because she fell asleep next to the fire.

"I _know _what I saw!" She screeched. I covered my ears and growled quietly at the high-pitched frequency. She turned to me and glared.

"_You! _You boyfriend stealing _whore!_" She snarled at me, jumping off of the log and stomping over to me. "You've only met them today and you're already moving in on _my _boyfriend! He is _mine!_" She raised her hand and smacked me. Of course, it hurt her more than it hurt me, but I turned my head to let her think she actually hurt me. Apparantly, Sam thought she hurt me too and growled lowly at Emily.

"Listen, _Emily, _I didn't steal something that was never your's to begin with. He's a person not an object, and technically he wasn't yours because if he was then you two would be married by now, wouldn't you be?" I hissed. She went to smack me again but I caught her hand. "Don't touch me."

"Sam. Is. Mine." She ground out. My wolf howled at this; he's _ours, _not Emily's.

"Keep dreaming." I threw down her hand and stomped over to Jake. "Take me to the border. Please? I need to tell Edward about all this." Jake nodded and grasped my hand that I had originally be holding Sam's hand with before the whole Emily fiasco. I heard a growl, but I could tell that I was the only one who knew it was Sam. Jacob helped me into the Rabbit and we drove towards the border. When we finally got there, I called Edward.

"Hello love." He answered. I bit my lip.

"Hi Edward. I was wondering if you could come pick me up at the border?" I asked.

"Sure. Is there a problem?"

"No... Wait, yes, wait... I don't know! Just please come pick me up?" I practically begged.

"Alright, I'll be there soon, love. I love you."

I couldn't answer. I just hung up and sat back in my seat.

"Shit." I muttered


End file.
